Proposal Interrupted
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Killian's attempts to propose to Emma keep getting interrupted by Grumpy, so he decides to take matters into his own hands.


**Note** : Thanks for your responses to 'Sex, Love, & Leather'. So this story was inspired by the BTS photo of Emma and Killian in a garden with Grumpy nearby. We were joking on Tumblr that Grumpy ruins everything, so this story popped into my head. Contains some general season 6 spoilers, mostly new character related. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Proposal Interrupted: Part 1/1…**

Killian slowly placed Emma back on the ground, as his forehead came to rest against hers.

"I love you, too," he whispered. He pulled back, his tongue lashing at his lips. "Actually, love, there's something I would like to say to you as well."

Emma's eyes focused on him. "What is it?"

He took her hand in his and was just about to kneel down, when Grumpy came running towards them.

"She's back! She's back!" he yelled.

Killian squeezed his eyes closed and threw his head back.

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

"Who?" Emma asked.

"The Evil Queen! She just appeared out of nowhere!"

Grumpy waved his arm to his left and then ran toward the docks.

Emma's eyes widened as she turned to look at Killian. She gave him a weary look and a shake of her head, before she took off running.

He sighed heavily and mumbled, "Certainly glad we took advantage of that fleeting normal moment while we had the chance."

He then ran in the direction Emma had just gone.

…

Two weeks later, Emma and Killian were eating lunch on the patio at Granny's. Regina had managed to get a serum from Jekyll that allowed her to put the Evil Queen back inside of her. She admitted that it had been a mistake to try to rid herself of that side of her. Hyde was laying low right now while Emma tried to figure out what his next move would be.

Emma watched as Killian pushed his French fries around his plate. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked, as she chomped on an onion ring.

Killian met her eyes and swallowed roughly. He hadn't been nervous two weeks earlier when he had tried to propose. It had been spontaneous and he hadn't had time to consider that she might actually reject him. But he'd had a lot of time to think over the last two weeks. He had immediately moved into the house he had chosen for them. And living with Emma was even better than he expected. He knew Emma needed to do things in her own time and he didn't want to pressure her by moving too fast. But he also knew that time was precious and tomorrow wasn't promised to any of them. He had been given a second chance at a future with her. And he wanted that future to start now. Proposing marriage was a risk he knew he had to take.

So, he went ring shopping and found what he believed to be the perfect ring for Emma. It was an antique 1 ½ carat princess cut diamond ring. He had been carrying it around with him for the last few days, trying to gain the courage to propose. Killian wanted it to be perfect, but he knew that quiet moments between the two of them were few and far between. He soon realized he would just have to take advantage of a perfect moment whenever one happened to occur. As they sat there eating lunch, he realized proposing here on the patio at Granny's where they'd shared their first real kiss would be perfect.

"Hey," Emma said, reaching out and covering his hand with hers, as her brow furrowed in concern. "What's wrong?"

Killian felt a smile pull at his lips. "Nothing's wrong, love. Everything is quite right. Our cohabitation has been a success. And it's made me see the kind of future we can have together. I don't want to waste anymore time."

Emma smiled, as she linked their fingers together. "Neither do I."

Killian felt his chest deflate in relief. Maybe she was ready. Spurred on by her words, he slipped his hand from hers and slid it into his jacket pocket. His fingers closed around the ring box. He was just about to pull it out of his pocket, when he heard Grumpy's voice.

"You have got to be kidding," Killian muttered to himself.

Grumpy rounded the corner and stopped at their table. "It's Sleepy! He's missing!"

Emma looked up at him. "How long has he been missing?"

"He went to the woods for firewood three hours ago and hasn't returned."

Killian looked up at him, his jaw clenched. "Perhaps he is napping somewhere. He is aptly named, isn't he?"

Grumpy shook his head. "We've looked everywhere. And he just had like three cups of coffee right before he left."

Emma glanced at Killian and offered him a disappointed smile. "Looks like duty calls."

She stood and placed a kiss to his cheek, as her hand went to his shoulder. Killian's hook came up to gently wrap around her arm. "Love, perhaps your father could handle this one."

Emma shook her head. "He's home caring for my mother and Neal. They're both sick."

"I'll go with you then," he said.

Emma shook her head. She snatched a fry off his plate and popped it into her mouth. "I don't think that's necessary. Finish your lunch. Just don't go anywhere. Hopefully, this won't take long."

Killian watched her go, as his fingers released the box. He waited two hours, but she never came back. He finally went home and she returned an hour later. Sleepy had been found napping on a log in the woods on the outskirts of town.

…

Three weeks later, Emma and Killian were sitting on the docks, staring out at the water. Emma was still troubled by the lack of progress she had made in uncovering Hyde's true plans. He had asked her to meet him there for two reasons: He knew it calmed her and he wanted to propose.

"How are you feeling, love?" he asked, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Emma smiled up at him. "A lot better."

"The water will do that for you."

She shook her head. "You do that for me," she said softly.

Killian brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. "I'd like to spend the rest of my life doing that for you, Swan."

Emma felt her smile widen, as she lifted her head and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'd like nothing more."

Killian sucked in a breath and removed his hand from her face. He placed it in his pocket and gripped the box. He pulled it out, just as a scream could be heard from behind them.

Emma and Killian whipped their heads around. Grumpy was running towards them. Killian rolled his eyes so hard he thought they might stay like that. He quickly stuck the box back in his pocket.

"He's here! He's here!"

"Who the devil are you referring to this time, dwarf?" Killian asked.

Grumpy pointed in the distance. "Jafar!"

Emma cocked an eyebrow. "The bad guy from Aladdin?"

Grumpy bobbed his head. "Yes, that one. How many Jafars do you know?"

"Zero," Emma said, as she stood. Killian sighed, as he reluctantly stood up beside her.

"Tell us what in bloody hell happened," Killian said.

"Dopey bought this thing that looked like a genie's lamp at Gold's shop and when he rubbed it Jafar popped out. Then he grabbed Dopey and vanished in a cloud of smoke!"

Killian shook his head, his voice emerging more sharply than he'd intended. "I know Dopey's name implies that he's not the brightest, but you'd think he'd know to handle an item from Gold's shop with a bit more care." He turned to Emma. "Swan, perhaps you should have let him remain a tree."

Emma brought her hand up to Killian's arm. "Look, it doesn't matter how it happened. We just need to deal with the fact that we have yet another new villain in town creating chaos." She turned back to Grumpy. "Don't worry. We'll find Dopey."

Emma linked her hand with Killian's and they followed Grumpy.

…

Dopey had been found safe and sound within hours. One month later, Jafar was defeated by Aladdin, who had appeared shortly after Jafar had. But during Aladdin's brief stay, he had given Emma some things to ponder. It turned out that he was also a savior. There had actually been many before Emma. And Aladdin had told her stories of their fate. None of them had ever achieved their happy ending. They had become so focused on saving others, on giving everyone else their happy ending, that they never got to have their own. Emma knew saviors made sacrifices. She had already sacrificed a great deal. But she didn't want to believe that she would have to sacrifice her happy ending too.

Killian wanted to prove to Emma that she could be the savior and still get her happy ending. He knew moving their relationship forward was the best way to prove that to her. But every time he tried to propose, Grumpy interrupted them. So he decided they needed to go somewhere private, some place that Grumpy couldn't find them.

Killian had once come upon a beautiful garden on the outskirts of town. There was a stone house covered in ivy and moss that seemed to be abandoned. Statuaries were scattered about and it was filled with thousands of gorgeous flowers. Killian knew it was the perfect place to propose. He told Emma that he had planned a picnic for them and they set out that afternoon. They walked hand-in-hand until they came to the picturesque spot.

Emma's mouth fell open in awe of its beauty. "Killian, this place is amazing."

"Aye, love," he said, his eyes sweeping across her face. "I thought you'd like it."

Normally, Killian would have planned to eat their picnic lunch first, but he had been interrupted so many times that he didn't want to risk it. He decided to propose first.

He led Emma by the hand to a bench. They sat down beside each other. Killian kept Emma's hand in his, as his thumb ran circles on her skin.

"I know you've been troubled about what fate is in store for you as the savior, love," he said.

Emma nodded. "History sure isn't on my side."

"You've defied the odds before, Emma. We've defied the odds. I believe you can have your happy ending and I believe you can have it with me."

Emma smiled, as she brought her hand up to his cheek, her thumb caressing his scruff. "You have a way of making me believe anything is possible."

Killian brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. He then slipped his hand from hers and was about to reach into his jacket pocket, when suddenly Grumpy appeared in a cloud of smoke beside them.

Killian's eyes grew wide and then quickly flared with anger. "What in bloody hell are you doing here? How did you find us?"

Grumpy's brow furrowed, as he surveyed his surroundings and shrugged his shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine. One minute, I'm talking to Sneezy and then the next thing I know I'm here."

Emma shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense. Try to think. Did you hear or see anything unusual?"

"Well, I drank a glass of cider right before. And come to think of it, it did taste pretty weird."

Killian rolled his eyes, as he leaned toward Emma. "Swan, perhaps you could just poof him back to where he came from and we can deal with the why later. There is something I have been trying to ask you for-..."

Just then, Dopey popped up behind Grumpy. Followed by Happy, then Sneezy.

"Bloody hell, they're multiplying," Killian muttered.

Soon, all of the dwarfs were standing before them with bewildered looks upon their faces.

Emma offered Killian a disheartened smile and squeezed his hand. "I'm really sorry. I know you wanted to tell me something and you had this delicious picnic lunch planned in this beautiful spot."

Killian sighed and then leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "It's alright, love. A savior's work is never done."

Emma placed a kiss to his lips and then stood. She waved her hand and with a poof she, Killian, and the dwarves were all transported back to town.

It soon became clear that Hyde had been practicing on the dwarves. His plan was to rid Storybrooke of all of its fairytale inhabitants so that he could fill it with his own literary characters. He wanted to send them to another realm. But he hadn't quite worked out the kinks when he practiced on the dwarves. Luckily, Emma was able to figure out what he had planned and, with Regina and Jekyll's help, she was able to turn the tables on him. She managed to banish Hyde to another realm instead.

…

Grumpy had prevented Killian from proposing four times. Killian finally decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. He would make sure that Grumpy couldn't interrupt them this time.

Killian stared out at the waves as he stood on the deck of the Jolly Roger. He heard footsteps behind him.

"You wanted to see me?"

Killian plastered on a smile as he turned around to face Grumpy. "Aye, thank you for coming."

"What do you want?" Grumpy asked, his tone edged with a bit of fear.

Killian placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be fearful, mate. I simply require a bit of assistance."

"From me?" he asked, raising his brow and pointing at his chest.

"Aye, you. Is that a problem?"

"I guess I thought you don't like me very much. Dwarves in general actually."

Killian laughed, as he slapped Grumpy so hard on the back he nearly fell over. "What would ever give you that impression?"

Grumpy shrugged. "Well, you roll your eyes a lot and make rude comments under your breath when we're around. And you always call us dwarf, which is actually really insensitive. We prefer to be called-..."

Killian held a hand up to halt him, as he desperately tried to resist rolling his eyes. "Water under the bridge, mate." He put his arm around his shoulder. "In fact, I think you are quite impressive."

"You do?"

"Aye. You're a leader and you're always aware of what is occurring in town. Nothing gets past you. I feel you're a real asset to Storybrooke."

Grumpy smiled proudly. "Thank you."

"Which is why I chose you to help me."

"Help with what exactly?"

"Well, you see Mr. Smee is a bit under the weather. I need a first mate to stand in his place." Killian paused and gestured to the mast where some rope lay below it on the deck. "The rope on the mast has become frayed and must be replaced. I was hoping you could be of assistance."

Grumpy nodded and brought his hand up to salute Killian. "Aye, aye, Captain."

"Splendid," Killian replied with a wicked grin.

He walked over to the mast and handed Grumpy the rope. "If you could just stand against the pole and hold this end, that would be very helpful."

Grumpy nodded and held the end of the rope. Killian proceeded to take the other end of the rope and wrap it around the wooden pole. Grumpy watched him work, completely oblivious to the fact that Killian was wrapping the rope around him too.

"Hold it taut," Killian instructed.

Grumpy did as he was told. Killian wrapped it once more and then pulled. The loose rope tightened around Grumpy's chest, pinning him to the pole.

Grumpy's eyes widened in horror. "What the hell are you doing?"

Killian used his hook to help him tie a knot, as he leaned in close to him. "Four times. Four times I've tried to propose to Emma and you've interrupted every last attempt."

Grumpy swallowed hard. "To be fair, the last time wasn't really my fault."

"It matters not," Killian said, as he waved his hook at him. "I am done leaving my fate in your hands. I can't wait a moment longer to make Emma my fiancee. And this time you can't stop me."

Grumpy tried to wriggle free as Killian made his way to edge of the ship to disembark. "You can't just leave me here!"

"I can and I will."

"People will notice I'm missing!"

"Don't worry, I plan on freeing you before anyone notices you're gone. I don't require much time."

And with that, he left the Jolly Roger.

…

Killian sat in the park on a bench awaiting her arrival. He heard the leaves crunch beneath her feet as she approached and sat down beside him.

"Got your message. What's up?" she said.

Killian turned to Emma, his eyes focused on hers. He took her hand in his own. "I've been trying to ask you something for a long time now. Weeks actually. But we keep getting interrupted."

"Story of my life," she said with a chuckle. "What did you want to ask me?"

He took a deep breath, as he removed his hand from hers, dug into his pocket, and pulled out the ring box. Killian dropped to one knee before her, as Emma's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Killian," she breathed, as he opened the box and held it up to her.

"Emma, you changed my life. The man I was before I met you was filled with anger, fueled by vengeance. I had no real future. But then you came into my life and showed me the man I could be. You showed me what true love and commitment and courage and joy are. You make me happier than I can put into words. I know that things will never be easy. We will face obstacles and quiet moments will be rare, but I know without a doubt that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, facing those obstacles together and enjoying those quiet moments. I love you so much." He paused and licked at his lips nervously. "Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

Emma stared at him for a long moment. He couldn't read her expression, but he saw tears fill her eyes.

A smile suddenly broke out across her face, as she cupped his cheeks with her hands. "Yes, I will marry you, Killian!"

Killian felt his lips slide into a grin, as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled back a moment later and held her hand out to him. He slipped the ring onto her finger.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"It pales in comparison to you, love," he said, as he sat back down beside her.

Emma shook her head as she wiped at the tears on her face. "I can't believe we're engaged." She paused and then raised a brow. "Wait, you said you've been trying to ask me for weeks?"

"Aye," he said with a nod. "As I said, we kept getting interrupted."

Emma thought for a moment and then chuckled. "Grumpy. I guess he was otherwise occupied today."

Killian cocked his head to the side. "Perhaps he's a bit tied up at the moment."

Emma chuckled and then eyed him for a long moment. Her laughter slowly faded. "Killian, you didn't. Please tell me you didn't."

He shrugged. "Something had to be done, love."

Emma swatted his arm. "You tied Grumpy up so he couldn't interrupt your proposal?!"

"In my defense, he has interrupted me four times. I felt it was time to take matters into my own hands. Don't worry, love, he's safe and sound on the Jolly Roger. I will release him shortly."

Emma shook her head, as she tried in vain to suppress a grin. "You're incorrigible."

Killian laughed as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "And you love me for it."

"I love a lot of things about you, Killian Jones," she whispered. "I just really love you."

Killian pressed a kiss to her temple and then wrapped his arm around her, as she placed her head on his shoulder. She found his hand and linked their fingers together, smiling as the sun made her engagement ring sparkle.

After a few blissful moments, Killian sighed heavily. "I suppose I should release the dwarf now. I wouldn't want the others to start a search party that will undoubtedly lead right to us."

He began to stand, but Emma held him in place. "Just a few more minutes. I'm really enjoying these quiet moments just the two of us."

Killian pressed a kiss to her hair. "As you wish, love."

...

"Somebody! Anybody! Help!" Grumpy screamed.

"Quiet down, dwarf," Killian said, as he climbed aboard with Emma following behind him.

"Emma!" Grumpy yelled. "Arrest him! He's been holding me hostage here for hours."

"It's been 45 minutes," Killian said with a roll of his eyes.

Grumpy tilted his head to the side. "Well….it felt like hours and...I skipped lunch today so my blood sugar is probably…"

Killian cut him off by pulling his sword out and shredding the rope. Grumpy shrugged off the ropes and glared at Killian.

"I will be pressing charges," he said, turning to Emma.

Emma chuckled. "I'm not arresting him. Just go."

Grumpy's jaw clenched. "This is blatant nepotism. You are abusing your power, Emma. You think just because you're true love now that the rules don't apply to you. Well, I'll see what the mayor has to say about this."

He stomped toward the edge of the ship, but Killian's voice stopped him.

"And I will have to see what Regina has to say about the fact that you're the one stealing all of the apples off her trees. She's been on a rampage for weeks looking for the culprit."

Grumpy spun around to face him. "You can't prove that."

Killian cocked an eyebrow. "You're positive you want to take that chance? Perhaps it's your turn to be transformed into stone. Or perhaps a tree instead."

Grumpy let out a groan, shook his head, turned back around, and disembarked.

Emma laughed as Killian turned around to face her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he met her eyes. "Are you upset with me? I realize I allowed a bit of the pirate in me to emerge today."

Emma raised her eyebrows, as she snaked her arms around his neck. "Are you kidding? You know I have a soft spot for that pirate."

Killian grinned. "Is that right?"

"Yup," she said, "Captain Hook is very sexy."

"Good to know," he said.

She grinned. "Just don't make a habit of it and absolutely no pillaging or plundering."

He nodded. "Your wish is my command, milady."

He then lowered his lips to hers.

...The End…

Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
